


Quester

by Zyzyax



Category: Fablehaven Series - Brandon Mull
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, Jokes, Protective Siblings, Sarcasm, Seth is a badass, Sibling Love, Siblings, The adults don't get it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyzyax/pseuds/Zyzyax
Summary: Written on request for Lord Destruction IV. Prompt: I was wondering if you would be willing to write a Fablehaven fanfiction as there is a very limited selection (please make it about Seth's power as a shadow charmer).Quests: Seth promised the Singing Sisters a wraith, the sword Vasilis, and an object of their choice that he would retrieve as their champion with Vasilis. Canon up through “Keys to the Demon Prison”.
Kudos: 7





	Quester

Seth Sorenson had made a promise. A promise he had to keep or die trying. To get the sword Vasilis, which was the awesomest object he’d ever owned, by the way, he’d made a certain little deal with three sisters. Now, normally he liked to procrastinate a bit on homework, but since the punishment was a bit harsher than a scolding, he knew better than that. The first month after he’d helped _save the world_ had been quiet, but then he’d started getting dreams. The thing with Graulus still stung a bit, but Seth knew that it was the demon’s fault. Mostly. Still, it was a shame Coulter hadn’t been able to see the sword. He had been the devices expert, after all. Kendra walked over to him. “Did your brain cells finally complete their slow death?”

Seth grinned. Kendra seemed to be going back to her normal self, but a bit more fun. “Nope, you still get to hear my awesome ideas, Sis.”

Kendra arched a brow. “What you call awesome, I call idiotic.”

Seth replied, trying to hold back a smile. “It’s all a matter of perspective. Say, how many awesome points did I get for getting the sword?”

Kendra snorted. “You never learn, do you?”

Seth protested playfully. “I learn! Mostly! I’m just not a rule-following stooge like you!”

Kendra rolled her eyes. “At least quit wearing your camo shirt every time you decide to go exploring. Maybe alternating ogre greens?”

Seth pouted. “But how are the cool monsters supposed to know I’m an awesome adventurer?”

Kendra sighed. “Do they even see color?”

Seth scratched his head. “You know, I never even considered that.”

Kendra looked entertained. “Besides, don’t you have magic stealth powers, now?”

Seth grinned. It was nice to finally have cool powers. “Yep.”

Kendra sat down next to him. “More seriously, Seth, if you ever want to talk about that, you can talk to me.”

Seth felt his smile fade. Kendra laid a hand on his shoulder. “You weren’t the only one who was betrayed by a demon who then killed another ally or five.”

Seth lightly took Kendra’s hand. He knew this was one of the serious moments. “I know and thank you.” And an evil idea struck. “At least I wasn’t dating Graulus.”

Kendra giggled. “I’d be a little concerned if you were, considering he was rotting in a cave for most of the time you knew him.”

Seth gagged at the idea. “So, how’s Bracken?”

Kendra rolled her eyes. “We’re not dating. He asked to wait a few years because of the age gap, you know.”

Seth nodded. “I would have said something if he hadn’t. You’re fifteen, Sis.”

Kendra smiled softly. “There are not many people who get it, you know.”

Seth nodded. “I know. Still, though, it’s not the fourteen hundreds, you can wait for, like, marriage and stuff.”

Kendra whacked him. “I’m glad it’s not. You’d be in charge if dad wasn’t around if it was.”

Seth grinned. “We’d have fun.”

Kendra rolled her eyes. “We’d also die horribly.”

Seth let his lips twitch as he watched his sister exit. She’d come a long way. 

* * *

Seth hesitated before following Kendra into the dining room. And then stepped forward. He wasn’t a coward, why start now? Most of his family was at the table. His grandparents, parents, sister, Warren, and Dale. Surprisingly, Vanessa was also there, as was the Sphinx. Seth sat down next to Kendra. He was still angry with the man who had betrayed them and then un-betrayed them. Kendra held his hand under the table. Seth knew he was cutting off circulation in his sister’s hand. The adults seemed to forgive him so quickly. Seth was a bit more ambiguous and Kendra was, for once, being nice about it. She was normally the more adult and forgiving one who urged him not to hold grudges. “Seth.”

When Grandpa used that tone, it typically meant a lecture or some serious business was headed his way. “Grandpa?”

The man’s tone was serious, but not you’re-grounded-for-eternity serious. “Vanessa tells me that you made a bargain with the Singing Sisters for Vasilis that has yet to be completed.”

Kendra’s hand tightened on his. “I did. I can’t say too much, though.”

His grandfather looked grave. “I’m aware. Patton’s journals were deliberately vague. It was very brave of you.”

Seth released Kendra’s hand. “I was wondering who would come with me. I want Kendra.”

Kendra looked surprised. So did most of the adults. His grandfather looked troubled. “Your sister?”

Seth frowned. “She may be a bit of a killjoy, but she usually kills my joy for a good-ish reason.”

Kendra's eyes shone a bit. His grandfather looked somewhat amused. “It seems it only took the end of the world for you to see that.”

The man sighed and continued. “I would like you to consider taking Vanessa, Warren, and the Sphinx.”

Seth felt a surge of rage and the room visibly dimmed. Kendra laid a hand on his shoulder. “Seth.”

Seth tamped down on it. “Sorry.”

The adults exchanged a glance. “The Sphinx has also offered to tutor you in your new gifts.”

Seth frowned. “Are you asking me or telling me?”

His Grandfather raised an eyebrow. “We both know that you would simply run away with Kendra and Warren if you chose. I’m asking you to keep an open mind, Seth.”

Seth resisted the urge to grit his teeth. “Fine.”

His grandfather sighed. “Very well. Is there anything you feel that you can tell us?”

Seth sighed. He wondered if it would be a sixth sense like Kendra and the fairy shrines. “They want a particular artifact. I saw it in my dreams. It’s in Egypt.”

The Sphinx and his grandfather exchanged a glance. “That will be tricky to arrange.”

Seth rolled his eyes. “I’m sure Mr. Sphinx has an idea or eight.”

Kendra was looking at him. Seth recognized concern. “I do.” The lilting voice filled the dining room. “Will you need assistance in the retrieval?”

Seth sighed. As much as he hated taking the man’s help, he probably needed it. “I do.”

The Sphinx nodded. Seth tuned out as the adults began discussing logistics. It was boring to listen to. His parents were oddly silent during the conversation. Seth would ask Kendra about that. 

* * *

Kendra was worried about Seth. Her brother seemed a bit angrier than she remembered. Then again, he’d always had a bit of a temper and an inability with tact. She was surprised when he sat on her bed, though. “Are you still angry about the Gavin thing?”

That was not the question she expected. Kendra smiled softly. It was not a kind smile. “Sometimes. At first, I was disbelieving, then I was heartbroken, and after that I was angry. But he got eaten immediately after, so I think it’s easier than dealing with the Sphinx.”

Seth paused. “Yeah, it always makes me happy to think of Graulus being a deadass.”

Kendra’s lips twitched. “Even if he made it to prison, the demons have probably blasted it all to bits by now.”

Seth grinned. “Exactly. It’s probably a slimehole.”

Kendra patted him on the shoulder. “Was the thing with the lights you?”

Seth paused. “I don’t know. I think...I think it might be.”

Kendra took his hands. “Do you want me to bring it up with the adults? It’s the third time that’s happened around you since we got back.”

Seth clasped the hands tightly in his. “Not now. They’ll just push harder for me to learn from the Sphinx.”

Kendra sighed. “I know it hurts, Seth.” Kendra examined his face. “Do you think this will go alright?”

Seth grimaced. “It can’t be worse than the keys to the demon prison.”

Kendra felt her lips twitch. “One would hope.”

Seth sighed. “It’s in a giant unopened pyramid.”

Kendra sighed softly. “Do you think we’ll get chased by mummies?”

Seth snorted. “I should be able to talk them out of it.”

Kendra’s hands tightened involuntarily around her brother’s. “What even is it?”

Seth rolled his eyes. “Some sort of great flaming pearl. You might wanna pack your gloves.”

Kendra looked at him. “Do you think it might be a magical fire?”

Seth rolled his eyes. “Probably.”

Kendra sighed. “Let’s try to sleep.”

Seth hugged her. Kendra barely concealed her shock. “Goodnight.” 

* * *

The next morning, Seth and Kendra’s parents came by their room. “Seth.”

It was his mother. “Hi, Mom.” Things had been a bit awkward, to say the least. Between the discovery of the supernatural, the kidnapping by the Sphinx, and the fact that he and Kendra were Knights of the Dawn, their parents didn’t seem to know how to interact with either of them anymore. Seth was fairly certain the magic powers probably didn’t help. “What’s up?”

Seth was a get to the point kind of guy. His mom seemed to be wringing her hands. “Do you think this is going to be dangerous?”

Seth felt his lips twitch. “Probably not save-the-world-under-fire dangerous, but maybe medium dangerous. We’ll have each other, though.”

His mom didn’t exactly look happy. Kendra stepped in. “Worst comes to worst, we down a gaseous potion and someone gets one of the artifacts.”

Their mom looked somewhat relieved at that point. His dad was hanging back. “Are you sure we can’t send anyone else in your places? You’re both so young. Don’t get us wrong, we’re both very, very proud of you, but it feels like a failure on our part every time it’s your lives on the line to save the world.”

Seth blinked. “Mom, Dad, you’re not a failure. Life, in general, is kind of risky. Even if we were a normal family, that’s not a guarantee. Remember the guy who drowned in a pool? Or, like, the aunt and uncle who died in a gas leak? I mean, before this mess, I stuck the head of a live snake in my mouth on a dare.”

The two adults exchanged a look. “Seth.”

Seth rolled his eyes. “Don’t worry, Kendra already yelled at me.”

Kendra stepped in before he could go full lawyer mode. “He won’t do it again.”

The parents looked at her. Seth’s lips twitched. Kendra was much less shy than she had once been. “Besides, I gave my word and I want to keep it. Not to mention, if I don’t, I’ll die for sure.”

The parents looked startled. Kendra laid a hand on his shoulder. “It’ll be alright. Besides, Vanessa is mostly trustworthy and Warren is coming along.”

Their parents looked uneasy. “And the Sphinx?”

Kendra’s eyes flashed. “If he tries anything with Seth, he’ll be very, very sorry. We might need him alive, but I don’t think a century or two as a humpbacked, deformed walrus will do him in.”

Seth glanced at his sister and was surprised to see that he could see a faint glow around her. It reminded him of the sun. Usually warm and life-giving, but it could also burn. “Sis, you’re looking shiny.”

Kendra blinked. “Are you feeling alright?”

Seth gave her a lopsided grin. “And here I was jealous of you getting freaky gifts popping up.”

Kendra rolled her eyes. “You’ll figure it out.”

Their parents were looking faintly alarmed. “It’s alright, mom.”

Kendra cut in. “Certain creatures and gifted people can see my status as fairykind. I guess Seth is now one of them.”

Their parents looked faintly relieved, but not really. Seth couldn’t blame them. “Anyways, we’ll look after each other. Do you know how many times we’ve saved each other?”

Seth was wondering if he’d have to go full lawyer mode, but his parents looked a little more reassured at that. Kendra smiled. “We’re going to be late for breakfast.”

Seth grinned. “I hope Grandpa made us impending-doom pancakes.” Kendra laughed a little bit at that. “Race me down the stairs?”

Kendra rolled her eyes as he took off. Seth figured Kendra could handle their parents from there. Plus, he wanted to be the first to get to the pancakes.

* * *

The car ride to the airport was a bit awkward. Seth decided to talk to his sister. “How do the languages work for you?”

Kendra flushed slightly. “It all sounds like English.”

Seth blinked. “Me too. Graulus said that I would probably be able to tell the difference with time.”

Kendra sighed. “Do we trust what he says, though?”

Seth paused to consider it, tilting his head. “He never actually lied to me. Then again, he never needed to.”

Kendra looked at him. “Try not to put the car out of power. I can only charge _magical_ devices and beings.”

Seth paused. “Have you tried healing or charging electronics, though?”

Kendra shook her head. “With the modern stuff, it just feels wrong. I’m not sure about the healing.”

Seth tapped the glass. “It worked when you teamed up with that dragon.”

Kendra rolled her eyes. “That dragon has a name. And Raxtus is a _dragon_. Only one of the most magical beings on the whole planet.”

Seth decided to lighten the conversation up again. “You know, we could try an experiment.”

Kendra arched a brow. “Oh?”

Seth’s eyes shone with mirth. “You could try your hand at gardening again. Worst comes to worst, the fairies can rescue it.”

Kendra’s lips twitched. They both knew that she was terrible at gardening. “SETH!”

Seth laughed and saw that Kendra was as well. “In all seriousness, I think I’ve only gotten as far as ‘not English’ for being able to tell.”

Kendra sighed. “Same.”

Seth settled against her. “I can still see you shining. I’m not sure how to turn it off.”

Kendra looked concerned. “Does it hurt?”

Seth shook his head. “No, it’s beautiful.”

Kendra flushed lightly. “I’ll let you know if I start seeing shadows jump around you.”

Seth huffed. “Please do. It’ll be cool.”

The Sphinx was oddly silent at their camaraderie. Venessa and Warren were their usual quiet selves. “Shadow hunters rarely have friends.”

Seth felt a surge of rage, as he wrapped a protective arm around Kendra. There was a faint shattering noise behind him. “Seth.” It was Kendra. Her eyes were wide. “Seth, I think that was you.”

Seth felt his teeth grind as he set his jaw and tried to calm down. Venessa and Warren were exchanging glances and the Sphinx was just eyeing him with a sort of...assessment. “Sorry.”

Thankfully, nothing else broke and they could get new taillights at a gas station. Seth made a point of sitting in between Kendra and everyone else. “Why do you think it was me?”

Kendra looked at him. “I’ve been feeling your emotions for a while, Seth. Every time you get mad, something strange happens.”

Seth blinked. He’d been angry a lot, lately. “Does it make you feel what I feel or what?”

Kendra blinked. “Not exactly. I know what you’re feeling, but I’m separated from it.”

Seth leaned against her side. “Is it worse when we hold hands or something?”

Kendra shook her head. “No. It’s just always a place in the back of my mind.”

Seth looked at her. “Is that why you’re being so nice about - well, you know-”

Kendra stole one of his tomatoes. “It’s easier to empathize with you when I literally know what you’re feeling at all times.”

Seth looked up hopefully. “Does that mean you’ll go easier on me for when I do awesome stuff?”

Kendra appeared to consider it for a second. The halo around her danced and turned colors. “Let me think.” Seth gave her a pleading look. Kendra smirked and then her voice turned low and serious. “Never, on your life, Seth.”

Seth pouted. “I was so close.”

Kendra nudged him. “That’s what you think.”

Seth forked over the rest of his tomatoes. He wasn’t that fond of them unless they were in Ketchup form. Kendra’s light turned the color of buttercups. Seth thought that it probably meant something, but ignored it in favor of watching the light change colors around her head. 

* * *

The Sphinx interrupted them again at dinner. “It’s time we talked, Seth.”

The melodic voice made him want to punch something. “About?”

Seth made sure Kendra was in his sight. “Your powers are manifesting. You need to learn control.”

Seth blinked. “I want Kendra with me.”

The Sphinx looked at him. “It would probably be for the best. But I would be careful with that, Seth.”

Seth arched a brow. “Oh?”

The Sphinx retorted. “Haven’t you noticed the difference yet? The newfound rage? The possessiveness of your closest confidant? Your new abilities are based on emotions, just like all shadow charmers.”

Seth folded his arms. “I think it’s going fine.”

The Sphinx looked at him. “And what happens if Kendra leaves? What if she wants to get married? Take a break? Or, heaven forbid, your protectiveness drives her away?”

Seth glared. “That would never happen!”

The Sphinx arched an eyebrow as Kendra made a beeline for them. “Seth. The restaurant is full of normal people. And glass lights.”

Seth sighed. He was not about to admit that the Sphinx had a point. “Sorry. I’ll try to keep a lid on it.”

That seemed to satisfy Kendra, who walked off. “What if...what if your lack of control makes her afraid of you, hmm?”

Seth knew bait when he heard it. “It won’t today.”

He resisted the urge to shoulder check the Sphinx into a table as he walked back. See? He had some control. 

* * *

Seth came to her in the early hours of the morning. “Kendra, I want you to help me practice my powers.”

Kendra’s face softened. “Give me a few minutes.”

Seth closed his eyes. “I can quench most fire, do locks, and shadow walk.”

Kendra felt her brother reach out with shadow. “There's a relief. More breaking and entering abilities for you.” Seth was lightly touching her with tendrils of shadows. Kendra looked at her brother. “Only you would use your magic powers to poke me.”

Seth grinned. “Good, it’s working.”

Kendra shook her head. “You know, in all of this, you’re still my baby brother.”

Seth’s smile could have lit up the universe. “So, exploding things.”

Kendra’s lips twitched. “It’s a very fitting magic power for you.”

Seth huffed. “I think it’s cool!”

Kendra felt herself smile despite everything. Kendra held up the hotel candle. “Try to blow this up.”

Seth was frowning in concentration. A few minutes passed. “It’s not working.”

Kendra sighed. “Things tend to blow up when you’re angry. Maybe try being angrier?” Kendra felt a surge of rage come from her brother. The room dimmed, but the candle didn’t blow up. Kendra placed the candle on the floor. “When I first resisted a dragon, I thought of my family needing me. How I couldn’t fail them. Maybe try-”

The candle exploded in a shower of glass and hot wax. Kendra stared at the now ruined carpet. Seth blinked. His eyes were purple. Kendra sighed. “It worked.”

The adults barged in seconds later. Kendra flushed as Vanessa, Warren, and the Sphinx burst in. Warren wasn’t out of breath. Neither was the Sphinx or Vanessa. “We heard an explosion.”

Vanessa and Warren were looking at Seth almost accusingly. Kendra stepped in front of him. “I was helping Seth practice his powers.”

Warren arched a brow. “You practiced with exploding candles.”

Kendra crossed her arms. “In retrospect, it was probably not the best idea.”

Warren blinked. “Okay.”

The Sphinx was eyeing her with what Kendra hoped was curiosity. Seth came up behind her. “We’re sorry for worrying you.”

Kendra flushed. “We really are.”

Warren and Vanessa exchanged a glance. “No worries. Maybe choose a better time and place to practice, though.”

The Sphinx still had no words. Vanessa and Warren saw themselves out. The Sphinx appeared troubled. “You do not fear your brother.”

Kendra felt a scowl form on her face. “No, I do not fear Seth. Unlike you, he’s not a treacherous piece of slime who tried to free demons.”

The Sphinx sighed. “It was more of a morbid curiosity. You are light and he is dark.”

Kendra snorted. “The light does not fear the dark.”

Her voice carried an odd echo. The Sphinx immediately backed away. Seth stepped forward. “Is there something you need?”

The Sphinx blinked. “Need? No.”

Seth glared. “Then get out.”

The man walked away. Kendra shut the door behind him. 

* * *

Seth knew what it looked like. “I think I ruined your shirt.”

Kendra frowned. “Shouldn’t I be all cut up, then?”

Seth glanced at the holes and where the glass had been at her feet. “I think so. I’m glad you aren’t, though.”

Kendra blinked. “I am too.”

Seth sighed. “The adults are giving us weird looks.”

Kendra shrugged. “You and I can tame dragons, charge objects, put out fires, pick locks, and order fairies and wraiths around. It was bound to happen eventually.”

Seth scowled. “It’s not fair of them to lump us in with the baddies, though. We’ve done nothing wrong!”

Kendra sighed. “Neither you nor I are normal. The Fairy Queen and Graulus are feared. We are not witches, but we have gifts from a higher source. Think about it, Seth. The closest comparisons to us are Patton, witches, and our dear Sphinx.”

Seth grinned. “You too could look like Muriel Taggart.”

Kendra threw a pillow at him. Seth caught it. “I’m sure you could talk the Fairy Queen into keeping you pretty if you asked nicely.”

Kendra rolled her eyes. “I’m happy the way I am.”

Seth huffed. “We should probably get dressed and eat breakfast.”

Kendra rolled her eyes. “Always the food with you, Seth.”

Seth huffed. “I’m a growing boy! With magic powers!”

Kendra laughed. “So you tell me.”

They went down to breakfast together. Vanessa and Warren exchanged a glance. “We want to speak with Kendra.” Seth rose with his sister. “Alone.”

Seth looked at Kendra. “Don’t worry, I’ll tell you if it’s important.”

Seth gave his sister a half-smile as she walked off. The Sphinx sighed. “And so it begins.”

Seth looked at the man. “And so _what_ begins?”

The man smiled. Seth wanted to punch him in his perfect white teeth. “They’re turning her against you.”

Seth grit his teeth. “I did not hurt or intend to hurt Kendra.”

The Sphinx smiled. “I know. The dark is a selfish power. Anything or anyone you truly care about won’t be touched.”

Seth folded his arms. “And why don’t you explain that to them?”

Normally, he would ignore the man, but his words felt right. The Sphinx snorted. “Because my word has as much weight as a feather at the moment.”

Seth sighed. “I would never hurt her.”

The Sphinx smirked. “Not intentionally, no. You have a very strong bond with each other.”

Seth glared at the man. “Is that a threat?”

The Sphinx shook his head. “No. A simple fact.”

Seth sighed. “Why are they being like this?”

The Sphinx shrugged. “Prejudice comes in many forms. They’ve spent most of their adult lives hearing about shadow charmers being rotten to the core. Plus, your lack of control and ability with wraiths is not helping your case.”

Seth folded his arms. “You might have a point. But I think the main idea is having us turn against each other.”

The Sphinx sighed. “Believe what you wish.”

The adults came back with Kendra. She looked strained. Kendra almost looked like she’d given them a piece of her mind. The other two were exchanging looks that Seth couldn’t quite read. “Everything okay?”

Kendra relaxed slightly at seeing him. “Yes.”

The plane ride to Egypt was a long, silent one, with Kendra and him watching some meaningless action movie he chose. Seth held her hand the entire time. He wasn’t sure if Kendra’s fear of heights applied to airplanes or not or if she was getting over it or what. 

* * *

The desert was hot and dry. Seth wasn’t sure what he had been expecting, except that there would be sand. And pyramids. Seth knew that they were looking for one that hadn’t been discovered publicly. Kendra glanced at him. “Rather hot and dry isn’t it?”

The airport was far more crowded than Seth had been expecting. “I thought the people here were poor.”

Kendra rolled her eyes. “Egypt is a top tourist destination, Seth. Especially for nutters like you that like gold and corpses.”

Seth grinned. “I can’t say that this wasn’t on my bucket list.”

Kendra rolled her eyes. “It’s a pity that more libraries didn’t survive.”

Seth arched a brow. “You can read ancient Egyptian?”

Kendra flushed. “Good point.”

The Sphinx was behind them. Vanessa and Warren grabbed their bags. Seth moved forward. “Do you want help?”

Warren grinned. “The day I need help getting a bag is the day I retire from service.”

Seth shrugged. “Fair enough.”

Kendra caught up to them. Seth held her hand. It had become something of a habit after the dragons. There was a black limo waiting for them. He followed Vanessa and Warren in. Kendra went in after and the Sphinx was in last. Seth wished he had gotten in between the man and his sister. Kendra squeezed his hand. Right, she could feel his emotions. “Kendra?”

Kendra blinked. “Yes.”

Seth looked into his sister’s eyes. “Do you think this is going to go well?”

Kendra’s lips twitched. “I thought you were the optimist of the group.”

Seth grinned. “I am, but your pessimism sometimes has a few good points.”

Kendra sighed. “Everything should be fine as long as we’re careful. Aside from breaking into a cursed tomb.”

Seth felt his lips twitch. “Aside from that, yeah.” 

* * *

Seth jolted as he saw coordinates in his head. Shit. Kendra handed him a notepad and pen, looking over his shoulder. “Coordinates?”

Seth felt a throbbing headache coming on. “Yup.”

Kendra sighed and handed them to Warren and Vanessa. “Do you need to lie down?”

Seth jumped up. “No, I’m fine.”

The headache faded as the coordinates did from his mind. Kendra huffed. “Mhm.”

Seth rolled his eyes. “What, are you feeling my pain now?”

Kendra swatted him. “I don’t need to. That’s your ‘go away mom, I’m not that sick’ face.”

Seth groaned. “Must you rat me out every time?”

Kendra smiled sweetly. “Only if you’re endangering yourself.”

Seth sighed. “Have you filled your quota for ratting on Seth today?”

Kendra laughed. “I suppose.”

Seth huffed. “You’re the worst.”

Kendra’s aura danced to life around her. “I’m your sister. That’s how these things go.”

Seth huffed. “C’mon, Sis.”

Kendra sat down. “I’m not wandering off into the middle of the desert with you unless you’re completely fine.”

Seth rolled his eyes. “Do you want me to do a cardio routine?”

Kendra smirked. “Save it for the desert.”

Seth grunted. “We will need a guide.”

It was the Sphinx who spoke. Seth sighed. Warren shrugged. “I’ll make a few calls. You kids get settled in, yeah?”

Seth and Kendra began unpacking after the adults filed out. “Do you think things will ever go back to normal?”

Kendra’s lips twitched. “Probably not. It’s been a rough few years, hasn’t it?”

Seth gave his sister an appreciative glance. “Yeah. It has.”

Kendra placed her last set of clothes in the dresser. “Who do you think our guide will be?”

Kendra shut the drawer. “Another Knight, probably.”

Seth blinked. “Is that how these things usually go?”

Kendra looked amused. “It is. Of course, half the time we had a traitor.”

Seth shuddered. “Here’s hoping it’s someone reliable.”

Kendra patted him on the shoulder. “Patience.”

Seth arched a brow at her. “Am I ever, though?”

Kendra looked amused. “When it suits you.”

Seth sat down next to her. “So, how’s it going with Bracken?”

Kendra rolled her eyes. “We’re still doing things from afar.”

Seth grinned. “Still being cowards, eh?”

Kendra whacked him. “It’s not like that!”

Seth retorted. “Oh, and what would Patton do?”

Kendra’s lips twitched. “Daily serenades with a violin. Like he did with Lena.”

Seth gave her an impish look. “Shall I write you a ballad? Oh, Bracken, your lips are the color of-”

Kendra shoved a pillow in his face and Seth laughed. It was a few days before their guide arrived.

* * *

Kendra hadn’t been sure what to expect for their guide when Maddox arrived. Warren spoke. “And here I thought you weren’t taking assignments anymore.”

Maddox grinned. “Guess my bleeding heart decided to give you hopeless twerps another chance after all.”

Kendra stepped forward. “Thank you for coming.”

Maddox shrugged. “I’m hoping the tomb has some rarer fairies. It’s not a completely philanthropic trip.”

Seth looked a bit more eager as well. Kendra knew Seth had a soft spot for the fairy trapper. “Either way, we’re glad to see you.”

Kendra nudged Seth. “And it’s good you’re recovered from your time in prison.”

Kendra resisted the urge to facepalm as Maddox arched a brow at Seth for the comment and glared at the Sphinx. “Right. Why don’t all of you pack your travel gear for the desert and we can get started.”

Kendra sighed. Back up to pack they went. Seth was already shoving clothes and his emergency kit into his backpack when she got there. Kendra groaned as she carefully packed the backpack and filled a bunch of waterskins for the two of them. “Hate packing?”

Kendra sighed as the last water skin filled. “At this point, kind of.”

Seth shrugged. “C’mon. Let’s go.”

They descended the stairs together. Kendra reflected that it was rare these days when she and Seth were apart. Seth was giving her an odd look. “What?”

Seth blinked. “You looked sad.”

Kendra shrugged. “You know, it’s funny that we’re closer now than we have ever been.”

Seth shrugged. “We weren’t very alike to start with.”

Kendra offered him her hand, which Seth took without hesitation. “I was thinking that it would be sad if we ever were that distant again.”

Seth gripped her hand. “Don’t worry. It’ll be fine.”

They walked toward the adults in the lobby. Maddox grinned. “You’re in luck.”

Kendra tried not to be skeptical when she heard that. “Oh?”

Maddox shook his head. “We got a car for the first bit.”

Kendra was more than a little relieved at that. “And what about the second bit?”

Maddox shrugged. “There’s a bus and then another bus.” Kendra arched a brow. “And we have to ride camels for the last bit.”

Seth looked excited. “Cool!”

Kendra was not exactly thrilled at the idea. Camels tended to try to eat her hair. “The last one I rode tried to eat my hair.”

Maddox guffawed. “You know, it does look a bit like straw.”

Kendra rolled her eyes. “Not you too.”

Seth’s eyes danced with mirth. “I’m sure these camels will be better than the ones at the school fair.”

Kendra snorted. “And why would that be?”

Seth grinned. “They’re Egyptian camels!”

Kendra shook her head. “You’re an idiot.”

There was no heat behind her words. “Oh, but I’m a lovable idiot. You like me, too.”

Kendra felt her lips twitch. “Unfortunately, yes. Only deep feelings of sisterly love would ever persuade me to ride camels again after the slobbering incident.”

Seth laughed. “C’mon, maybe the car will have air conditioning.”

Kendra followed her brother with a feeling of foreboding. Somehow, she figured that the camels would be the least of her worries.

* * *

They got there after several days and about eight attempts by the camels to eat Kendra’s hair. Seth couldn’t say he was all that surprised. So far, there was nothing amiss, but Seth knew that an ambush could come at any point. Maddox had gone snooping around dusk for several days but hadn’t had much luck. Seth wondered if it was him, but Maddox assured him that fairies were exceedingly hard to find in the desert either way. Seth blinked. “There should be a pyramid here.”

Kendra rolled her eyes. “Seth, the pyramids were completed hundreds of years ago. Archaeologists tend to have to dig them out of the sand.”

Seth grinned. “See, you being a nerd does come in handy.”

Kendra dismounted her camel. “And now for the main act. Did anyone bring a shovel?”

Maddox perked up. “We brought something better.”

He pulled a bottle from his pack. Seth looked at Kendra. “Tanu?”

Maddox grinned. “He’s the best.”

Seth had to agree. Kendra looked almost rueful. The Sphinx looked relieved. “Digging through sand is hot, tedious work.”

Seth resisted the urge to insert a jab at the Sphinx's expense. Maddox sprinkled the potion into the sand and waited, slowly back away as the sand began to move. “Cool!”

Maddox grinned. “I’d have killed for one of these in some of my fairy hunts, yeah.”

Even Kendra looked impressed. Warren and Vanessa exchanged a glance. There was an entrance that appeared, along with a few steps. Seth paused at the entrance.

* * *

_Be wary, one, who treads without heed,_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed._

_Underneath these hallowed halls,_

_A curse shall fall upon thee._

_Take one treasure, nothing more,_

_Else your bones reside here evermore._

* * *

The rest of the party besides the Sphinx looked confused. Seth read it aloud for them. “Charming.”

Warren replied. Seth snorted. “Not very. Who wants to bet they have an army of the undead?”

Kendra looked a little pale. “No bet.”

Seth reached out with his senses. “I’m not hearing anything, so we should be good to go.”

Warren brought out a knife. “Welp, we can cross desecrating a tomb off the bucket list.”

The door pried open without much trouble. Seth wasn’t sure if that was a good sign or not. He jumped as a very familiar wraith appeared. “I have brought the sword.”

Seth blinked. “Thank you.” Vasilis was in his hands again. The wraith vanished as quickly as it had appeared. The Sphinx’s eyes were wide. “The wraith serves the Singing Sisters, not to worry.”

Vanessa and Warren didn’t look all that reassured. Maddox cut in. “Nice. And I thought getting the fairies to bring me food was an accomplishment.”

Seth flushed. “Shall we?”

Kendra gave him a reassuring look. “At least we have the sword now.”

Seth sighed. “Hopefully this won’t be too bad.”

The Sphinx was giving them an appraising look. “Shall we?”

They continued into the tomb. Seth entered what looked like a maze. “What’s the chance this is an ordinary maze?”

Vanessa gave him an appraising look. “Probably none.”

Seth sighed. “Keep an eye out for symbols or something.”

Kendra and Seth strolled through the maze. “Stop.”

It was his sister who spoke. “You see something?”

Kendra pointed to what appeared to be a bare wall. “There, can’t you see it?”

Seth tried to look at the wall. “See what? What were we looking for again?”

Kendra sighed. “It must be a distractor spell.”

Seth took his sister’s hand. “Now I see it, huh?”

Kendra frowned. “Maybe it’s like the dragons?”

Seth shrugged. “Probably.”

He let go of his sister’s hand and was immediately unable to see the fiery red arrow again. “Looks like we’re holding hands again.”

It wasn’t common knowledge that they could now both speak to dragons without the other and they wanted to keep it that way. Seth wasn’t sure if the distractor spells would work the same way. Kendra had a natural immunity to all mind magics unless it was voluntary or the Oculus. Seth held his sister’s hand and the others followed after them. Maddox was watching them and not being very subtle about it. “So, uh, what do you suppose the arrows mean?”

Seth felt a sense of amusement bubble over. “I expect we’re about to find out.”

They turned the corner.

* * *

Seth immediately stepped back as the room in front of them burst into flame. Fiery letters appeared. Seth read them aloud. “Find a way to quench the flame or your lives they shall claim.”

Seth glanced at The Sphinx. “Together, I think.”

Seth suppressed a groan. “Yup.”

Seth closed his eyes and drew upon the cold darkness and extended his hand towards the flames. Seth pushed the cold outwards, feeling the flames as they went out one by one. It was taking longer than normal. “Isn’t that cursed fire?”

The Sphinx spoke up. “Not even everlasting fire will hold against the darkness.”

Seth pushed the final batch of flames back, only to see them immediately pop back up again. There was swearing. “How are we supposed to get through?”

Maddox had a point. Even with the flames mostly out, the floor still looked molten. Seth opened his eyes. Kendra looked brighter than he’d ever seen. “I have an idea.”

The adults all looked at him. “I can cloak you in a shield of darkness so you don’t burn.”

Seth had never tried it before but figured it would be pretty simple. The adults looked hesitant. Kendra spoke. “I’ll go first.”

Seth looked at her, even if it hurt a bit. The Sphinx spoke up. “I can go with her and shield myself.”

Maddox glared at the man. “And why can’t _you_ shield us?”

The Sphinx sighed. “The fact of the matter is, even without my bindings, Seth is stronger.”

Kendra stepped forward. “Ready?”

Seth grinned. “Yup.”

Kendra looked at him. “Don’t burn me to a crisp.” 

* * *

Seth extended his reach to Kendra. The darkness tugged at him before he realized it was trying to drown out Kendra’s light. Seth forced it to become a protective shell around his sister. The icy feeling flooded his veins. Kendra stepped forward and Seth immediately extinguished the coals beneath her feet. He called out. “Try to follow the darker coals.”

Kendra shouted back. “I will!”

Keeping the shield up around Kendra was more exhausting than he thought. Seth sagged with relief after Kendra finally made it over the threshold. He prayed that there was nothing that would immediately eat her on the other side. Maybe he should have given her Vasilis? He opened his eyes to the adults staring at him, concerned. It was Maddox who spoke up. “Are you alright?”

Seth sighed as an energy potion made its way to him. He waited for it to take effect as the Sphinx stared at him with something akin to horror. “You were able to shield a creature of light?”

Seth glared. “My sister is not a creature. And, yes, barely.”

Maddox volunteered to go next as the fire roared behind them. “It might be better if we all go at once.”

The adults exchanged a look. Warren shrugged. “Your powers, your area. Let’s do it.”

The Sphinx frowned in concentration. “Nothing.”

Seth rolled his eyes. “I’ll shield you, then.” The man hesitated. “Look, I may not like you, but I don’t burn my enemies alive. Especially ones that are keeping the demon prison all nice and locked up.”

The Sphinx nodded. “I must be out of juice, as they say.”

Seth grunted as he got up and closed his eyes. Once again, he forced the bubble of darkness around him to expand. Cold. He put out the coals in front of him. Colder. Seth stepped forward and the other followed him. “Let’s move.”

It was surprisingly easy to get them across. Warren only had to dodge two flares. Kendra had been far worse. _Conflicting alignments, how very interesting_. Mirav’s words came back to him. That was probably the issue. The Sphinx was, by far, the easiest to shield. Maddox had a light shine to him, but nothing like Kendra’s light. “You’re fairystruck?”

Maddox froze. “Yeah, uh, you can tell?”

Seth hoped his grimace was apologetic. “Only if I try hard. Er, sorry if that wasn’t common knowledge with the group.”

Maddox waved him off. “It’s all good.”

Seth got them across the threshold to a waiting Kendra without much more difficulty. Kendra sighed as he walked in. “Glad you made it.”

Seth grinned. “You sound so glad.”

Kendra groaned. “It’s more the new obstacles ahead.”

Seth shrugged. “At least we know why this place needed a shadowcharmer to get the thing.”

Kendra sighed. “Yeah, we would have all been toast back there. I remember Tanu said that magical fire was worse for repelling with potions than regular fire.”

Seth leaned against his sister. “It’ll be fine, sis.”

Kendra got off the rock. “Wonder why you don’t charge me up.”

Kendra looked at him. “Probably because you aren’t an object.”

Seth huffed. “Raxtus.”

Kendra sighed. “We draw from different sources.”

Seth frowned. “True.”

Seth stood. “Let’s get going.”

* * *

The next area looked fairly dim. They strolled through the corridor. Warren, Vanessa, and the Sphinx took up the tail end of the party. Maddox was in front. “Interesting setup.”

Seth knew that was adult for “fuck my life.” The next room was a room full of treasure. Maddox looked at a vase. “Why do all of these have black threads attached?”

Maddox blinked. “Black threads?”

The Sphinx spoke up. “The items are likely cursed or connected to a curse. Seth is likely seeing the connection to the item that holds the curse.”

Kendra blinked slowly. “So, basically what happened during the Shadow Plague.”

Seth looked at her. “I saw a bunch of threads then, too. They went back to the nail in the tree.”

The Sphinx spoke up. “Shadow Plague?”

Kendra gave the man an angry look. “Didn’t you engineer it?”

The Sphinx shrugged. “I set the task to Navarog. The specifics were up to him.”

Kendra glared at the man. “Two of my friends died during that little stunt. And the Fairy Queen had to destroy a shrine to save us.”

The Sphinx eyed Kendra with something akin to avarice. Seth glared at the man. “The Queen must truly favor you, my dear.”

Kendra shuddered visibly at the Sphinx’s look and glared back. “She does.”

The Sphinx fixed Seth with a look. “Graulus must have been fond of you.”

Seth glared and the ground shuddered beneath their feet. “He was dying. Perhaps he was feeling generous. That, and he said I had lingering energy from a battle with a revenant.”

The Sphinx blinked. “I had forgotten about that.”

Seth arched a brow. “Jealous?”

The Sphinx looked at Seth. “There are grown adults who would mass murder for a simple audience with either being, you understand. Let alone the lengths they would go for that degree of favor.”

Seth and Kendra looked at each other. “We just kind of asked nicely.”

Several of the adults choked. Kendra looked amused. “You were summoned, though.”

Seth shrugged. “And all I had to do was battle a revenant with a pair of pliers.”

The Sphinx looked amused. “Graulus would have enjoyed that spectacle.”

Seth shrugged. “He’s a little dead now.”

The man sighed. “I am aware.”

The treasure had gone mostly unnoticed by the party. It was, after all, cursed. They walked through the room and into another corridor. Seth paused. The door on the other side had another inscription. “Two tests have passed; the final test will come at last. Take heed of lesson three, else your beloved shall mourn thee.”

The door slid open.

* * *

Warren spoke up. “Wait, what were the first two?”

Seth shrugged. “Don’t be greedy and don’t get burned to a crisp by magic fire.”

Warren rolled his eyes. “I mean in terms of the cultural context. These things are often rigged based on what the casters consider valuable traits. The fire would have been magical strength. The treasure would have been frugality or temperance. What’s the third trait?”

The Sphinx spoke up. “Martial prowess, most likely. Why else would Seth need the sword?”

They all looked at each other. Kendra gave him a considering look. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

Seth glared. “It’s my task. Why don’t you wait here?”

Warren shook his head. “Most vaults are designed to be one room only.”

Seth sighed and touched Vasilis. The sword instantly warmed to his touch. He would wait to see what the vault had in store before drawing the sword. Seth knew the sword was probably addictive. Besides, he knew it was a bit ostentatious. Kendra smiled. “Together or not at all.”

Seth grabbed her hand. “Let’s go.”

Kendra stepped forward with him. Maddox hung behind them. Seth figured it was fair enough since he had the magical demon-slaying sword. They all stepped forward. “Who goes there?”

Seth was half expecting a demon. The thing at least looked like a man. Seth strongly doubted it. “I am Seth Sorenson. And I’m here to claim the pearl.”

The armored figure strode up to him. “And the others?”

Seth glared. “They’re my friends.”

The armored figure raised an enormous sword. “Then you will all die. My task is to defend the pearl.”

Seth frowned, grabbing the sword. “What are you?”

The man raised a sword. “I am more than a revenant and less than a man. I am eternal.”

Seth drew Vasilis. “Not anymore!”

* * *

The sword instantly came to life. The blade burned a deep purple hue and flared. The sword clanged against his. Seth was surprised. Usually, the sword would cut right through. Time to fight. The revenant-thing aimed a slash at him. Seth deflected it. He pumped some more power into the sword and black fire erupted from the sword. That burned the revenant. Seth attacked the revenant. He hammered away at the armor, which was slowly chipping away. Seth began to tire. The man tried to strike at Kendra. Tried being the operative word. Seth snarled as the rage nearly overwhelmed him. Seth shattered the sword in a single blow. The metal shards raining down on himself and the bridge behind him. Seth began to hammer at the armor once more when an idea struck him. He held out his hand and pushed the rage outwards. The shards flew at the revenant and exploded on contact, shattering the armor and revealing the rotting corpse underneath. The black flames consumed the body of the guardian. The rest of his companions except Kendra froze as he turned toward them. Seth sheathed the sword. The revenant turned to ash behind him and the flames died. “Hopefully, that was the only one of those.”

Seth grinned at Kendra. “The explosions were epic.”

Kendra rolled her eyes. “Boys.”

Warren and Maddox were also both excited. “Sorry, Kendra, that was pretty cool.”

The pearl was on a dais in front of the chair that the revenant had been sitting on. Seth stepped forward. Kendra laid a hand on his shoulder. “Do we know what it is? Remember, some magical objects vaporize people and stuff.”

Coulter had always told them not to touch something that they were unfamiliar with. Seth groaned. The Sphinx spoke. “I believe it is a pearl of a water dragon.”

Seth looked at the man. “Is it safe?”

The Sphinx frowned. “Fairly.”

Seth glared. “And what does that mean?”

The Sphinx sighed. “If the water dragon still lives, it may try to reclaim the pearl. They are notorious for not wanting to release any of their hoard, let alone a pearl.”

Seth frowned. “What’s so special about it anyway?”

The Sphinx sighed. “The Sisters most likely want it to draw power from. The pearls are a reservoir of magical energy, in addition to several other properties.”

Seth looked at the man. “Will it kill or curse me if I touch it?”

The Sphinx looked at him. “Examine it closely. That will tell you if it is cursed.”

Seth looked at the pearl, drawing on the sight the darkness afforded him. “No threads, as far as I can tell.”

Seth ran his hand along the pearl and then picked it up. The walls shuddered around them. Warren pressed his lips together. “We should probably leave now. The whole place might collapse soon.”

Seth and the other quickly followed the man out. 

* * *

The journey to the Singing Sisters was almost anticlimactic. None of his companions were allowed in with him, although he was technically an invited guest this time. Seth stepped in with the pearl. It was the size of his head, but not that heavy. The sword Vasilis was at his hip. The Sisters greeted him as one. “Welcome back, Seth Sorenson.”

Seth grinned. “I brought you your pearl.”

He placed it down in front of them. The sword was also laid down at their feet. A hand on his shoulder kept him from rising immediately. “You have fulfilled your bargain. The curse upon your blood is removed.”

The witch angled his face upward. “You could have slain us with the sword and kept your prizes for yourself.”

Seth blinked. “Sure, I could have. But I keep my promises.”

The witches released him. “A man of his word. A rare thing.”

Seth grinned. “I try.”

The Sisters waved at him. “Go forth and conquer, Seth Sorenson.”

Seth arched a brow. “Oh? Any tips where I should go next?”

The Sisters spoke. “Not today. Until next time.”

Seth paused. “Next time?”

The witches all gave him a look that was part knowing and part amused. “Next time.”

Seth exited. Kendra was waiting for him. “Let’s go home.”

They headed for Fablehaven. 

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
